sytrefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Cheerypie
Biography Leonard was born as a second child to an upper middle class dwarven family. His parents owned a successful inn on a main road between the capital Loien and the Western hills. From a young age, Leonard and his older sister Maze used to help their parents to run the business smoothly. Maze was much better with the customers and the guests as her pretty face and witty humour always put everyone in a good mood. Leonard on the other hand, spent most of his time at the back with his father, learning the secreters of the ancient dwarven brewing and drink making arts. His other responsibilities included tending the animals and crops his parents kept behind the inn. Often times, when the inn was not as busy, he slipped out and roamed the hills and surrounding country. He never had to hunt, there was always plenty of food at home, but he liked to. He also liked to find and experiment with exotic ingredients. His specialty drinks were one of the best selling items on the menu. It was a good life and Leonard had a good childhood. However, the older he grew the more often he managed to find an excuse to go and visit the capital. The exciting life in the big city has drawn him, and even though he was happy, somewhere deep he wanted more than just the stories of strangers and visitors from the inn. He wanted to experience the adventures for himself, find all the treasures hiding out there and see all the wonders. To have stories of his own. After all, he was special. As most powered beings, he hid his powers from most everyone. Only his sister and his boyfriend Frix knew that he could communicate with rocks. As a dwarf, Leonards was always close to the nature and especially the ground, rocks, minerals and metals. This was in his nature as a heritage from an age long gone, when his ancestors were miners and a metal workers in the ancient dwarven cities in the hills. But when he first realised that he can actually speak to rock he was understandably quite alarmed. Who could have known that rocks have souls and personalities and desires and dreams? Most rocks were not great conversationalists though, the things of this world seemed unimportant and worthy on notice to them. However, from time to time they could be very helpful in tracking game or locating a fresh streams. Around a year after, when Leonard was just starting to discover the full potential of his new-found power, his boyfriend Frix asked him to marry him after a very romanic picnic dinner. Leonard was over the moon... with terror. It was not that he didn't love Frix or didn't want to spend the rest of his life with him. He just realised that he wasn't ready for the "rest of his life" yet. All his childhood dreams of adventure and glory flashed before his eyes as stared at Frix dumbfounded. And then he ran. Frix called after him and Leonard wished he could stop and explain. But he didn't. He got home, packed some clothes, grabbed some bread and cheese from the kitchen and with his bow across his chest and a quiver full of arrows he stepped out of his family's inn into the fresh night air. He didn't know where he will go or what he will do. But he was sure he won't be coming back until he has found all the treasures and uncovered all the secrets he had heard about as child. The sort note he left on the table in his room was the only goodbye his family got from him. For his parents, he wrote that he will be careful and safe everywhere he goes and that he brought enough food and warm clothing and that he will be back before they know it. For his sister he wrote a paragraph promising to bring her the prettiest jewellery and dresses when he comes back in return for keeping their parents safe and watering his cactus while he is gone. For Frix he, just wrote: "I'll be back... I'm sorry." Equipment Episode 1 end: cranberries, wolf's blood, empty bottles, moss hat, beer, small rum bottle, daggerCategory:Characters Category:PCs Category:Powered